Punishment
by angbanginangband
Summary: Annatar is behaving badly in the forge. Celebrimbor punishes him for it. PWP


**Shameless PWP. Contains spanking, silverfisting, and light bondage. **

* * *

Hot blazing fires roaring, warmth seeping through small shafts in stones, the sound of metal on metal clanking, resounding through the forges of Ost-in-Edhil, soft footsteps filling the leftover silence as Annatar stepped in, a smug grin covering his face. He spotted his target quickly. Celebrimbor. The Noldo was harshly bringing his hammer down on a heated piece of metal, shaping it into a work of art, refined like the many bracelets Annatar wore himself, or rough, like the shape of the sword Celebrimbor bore on his back. Sparks were send flying off the anvil as the elf slammed his hammer back down, flattening a part of his work underneath it and Annatar stepped closer.

"Oh Tyelpe… What wonderful instrument are you making this time?"

Annatar's voice was melodic, hypnotizing, but none of his charm woven into it seemed to sway the elf. Celebrimbor looked at the Maia, clad in white and gold and scoffed.

"None of your concern this time. Not everything I make is meant for your eyes."

And he turned back, to start hammering again. Annatar pulled a mean face, before clearing up and taking on a curious tone.

"Oh? But I thought we were allies? Were we not… The greatest smiths-in middle earth, or is nothing left of our friendship?"

His questions are answered by an annoyed glare of the dark haired elf.

"_Allies, _''

Celebrimbor starts.

"As you told to me, don't have to share every detail of their works."

And he turns back around, ready to get back onto his work, but Annatar's hand on his shoulder makes him flinch, and his hammer misses its target, creating an ugly dent in the smooth surface of the metal. Before the Maia can apologize he is pushed back by a firm hand, clad in leather, the material leaving smears of ash on his own white tunic.

"Get out."

Blue eyes are fixated upon his own, pupils small and wildly the Maia stumbles back. Celebrimbor has never looked so furious. He complies with the order, not wanting to set the elf off more, or invoke his wrath.

—

Evening is nearing, and Celebrimbor is still gone. Annatar paces slightly stressed through the elf's bedroom, worried he might have given away his true intentions to the elf, letting the long years of hard work slip out of his hands. Carefully he steps over the fire pit that Celebrimbor had build in his room, shivering slightly as a sudden cold wind in the room hits him. The door opens, and he gazes up. Celebrimbor is still wearing his forging outfit, a combination of rough fabric and leather, many belts and metal rings holding it together. The elf bears down on him with a gaze of iron, his black hair neatly bound behind his back with a small string of gold.

"Tyelpe, I am sorr-"

Annatar doesn't even finish his sentence as the elf walks past him, plainly ignoring him and moves to sit down on one of his chairs in the corner, moving gruffly to undo the straps on his boots.

"Tyelpe…"

Annatar steps closer to him, kneels down, grasps his forearm and keeps him from taking his boots off.

"I want to apologize for how I acted."

"Then you better do it quick."

Celebrimbor looks back at him, quirking an eyebrow, challenging.

"Oh, but it won't be quick." The Maia smirks, rising up and climbs onto Celebrimbor's lap, the elf impassively waiting. He starts to move his body in a weaving pattern, swaying his hips, riding the elf still clothed as he straddles him. He breathes into Celebrimbor's ear, whispering old language to him, promising gifts and pleasure, his breath ragged and hot.

Celebrimbor's hand in the meanwhile has wandered off and Annatar smirks as he feels it on his back. He doesn't expect to be swept away though, and he yelps as he is suddenly manhandled over Celebrimbor's lap, landing in a heap.

"Ty-Tyelpe?!"

He utters nervously, looking up at the elf, who smirks smugly at him.

"You know, I used to be punished when I walked into my grandfather's and father's forge without reason to. And I think after that last accident you deserve something alike it too."

"Wh-what?! Come on, Tyelpe, you can't be serious over this! It was an accident, and I tried to make it up, surely you can forgive me for it?"

Annatar gestures with his hands, nervously laughing at the elf, hoping he might talk his way out of it. Instead Celebrimbor grabs his forearms, pulling them behind his back and Annatar kicks his legs in slight panic as he sees Celebrimbor reach for one of the many belts he wears.

It isn't much of a help though, and not many moments later he finds himself tugging relentlessly on his arms as they are bound together at the wrists, leather belt looped around them.

"Tyelpe…"

The elf doesn't react and instead Annatar feels in horror and shame how the elf lifts up his robe and tugs his pants down.

Taking a harsh breath, the Maia tries to glare at the elf, his face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He yelps out, as he feels a gloved hand stroke over his bared ass, the material touch against his skin.

"Tyelpe, let me go! This is clearly not going an-"

He is interrupted by a loud slap, followed by a stinging pain in his bottom, flaring through his nerves. He yelps at it, his limbs jerking inwards.

"What was that for!?"

His cheeks flush red as Celebrimbor leans in to his ear, whispering.

"That, my dear Annatar, was part of your punishment."

"A part."

Annatar's voice is dry, nervous and the Maia yelps again as he feels another slap landing on his buttocks.

"Ow! Stop it! That one hurt!"

"But it is meant to hurt."

Celebrimbor replies in a singsong voice before swatting Annatar on his arse again. This time the Maia kicks at him, his legs flailing. In response he slaps harder, enjoying the feeling of Annatar's shifting weight on his lap, his small little yelps as he hits him, the red flush on his face as he snarls at him, demanding to be freed. Before long Annatar is gasping, furiously kicking at him and Celebrimbor doubts if he should restrain his legs too.

He however decides not to when he sees how deliciously Annatar moves, his ass wriggling on his lap, his back slightly arched, red spots already appearing on his abused skin. The latter is now pleading for Celebrimbor to stop, wetness already gathering in his eyes.

"T-Tyelpe, please! I d-didn't mean to be so annoying to you! Ah! I apologize!"

The words tumblr so quickly from his mouth, and a stray tear rolls down his face, upon which Celebrimbor continues to bring his hand down harder, slightly lower, aiming for painful hits on Annatar's skin.

As he continues slapping him, Annatar's expression becomes slowly more desperate, his whimpers becoming louder and sniffing as he sobs, realizing Celebrimbor could keep this up for a while. Hoever, as Celebrimbor hits him particularly hard, something in his lower stomach stirs, and with horror Annatar discovers he is growing hard under Celebrimbor's stern punishment. He gasps, desperately trying to avoid the blows now, writhing on the elf's lap.

"Agh, Tyelpe, it h- hurts m-m…"

A long stretched moan leaves his throat before he can finish his sentence, his instinct taking over and his body tries to shift backwards, leaning more in to the painful sting. Wetness still rolling down his cheeks, Annatar glances over shoulder, Celebrimbor having stopped his assault.

"You."

The elf stated.

"Are enjoying this _far_ too much for it to be a punishment. Shall I stop?"

Annatar splutters, desperate for more of Celebrimbor's touch on him, twisting his body as good as he can to face him.

"N-No! Don't sto- oh! Ahhh, Tyelpe, you are so cruel…"

He longs, moaning as a leather encased hand dips between his legs, rubbing over his genitals, fondling his balls. The rough texture of the fabric increases the sensation and he jerks backwards, attempting to gain more of it. A slap on his arse has him rigid again, painfully reminding him of who there was in charge. Celebrimbor smirks down at him, cruelty in his eyes visible. He pushes the Maia of his lap, and with no hands to catch himself on Annatar falls ungracefully face first on the floor. He remains there, panting with wanton, eyes slightly unfocussed before the find the elf.

"Please…"

Celebrimbor knows what the Maia asks for, oh, how he wants it too. But Annatar doesn't deserve his mercy yet, and he moves over to the fire pit in his room, walking agonizingly slowly towards it, kneeling besides the stone circle when he reaches it. Wood has already been thrown into it and with skilled hands he easily starts a small fire. Soon the heat reaches Annatar too, and he shifts slightly, attempting to stand up. He doesn't get far, as he loses his balance as soon as he rises, and he ends up on his knees, chest heaving with effort, cock standing out as he has found no relief. Celebrimbor has his back turned to him. The fire behind him burns with ferocity, the heat blowing over Annatar, the brightness of it accentuating Celebrimbor's silhouette, and sweat starts running down his body, sticking to his skin.

Annatar notices the elf is undoing the string tying his hair, letting his black locks fall down his back.

"Tyelpe… Will you not _punish_ me further?"

He coyly asks, the elf whipping around at his voice. Celebrimbor doesn't move from his spot though, and Annatar tries again, humbling himself and placing a seductive tone in his voice.

"M-my lord, do you not wish to see me face the consequences for my behavior? Or does this sight not please you?"

The elf stares down sternly, and moves his hands silently upwards to undo his tunic.

"I don't think you deserve it; do you?"

Celebrimbor doesn't wait for an answer, letting his upper garments fall down beside him, the cloth pooling on the floor, taking a stride closer to Annatar.

"But I can see how desperate you are; how badly you want someone to take the control out of your hands, make you feel a lesser spirit and make you beg."

The dark haired elf nearly ends with a growl, his voice lower than usual, and threateningly he towers over Annatar's bound form, kicking the Maia over by lightly pushing his foot against his chest, crushing down on him with his weight. He cocks his head lightly at the unusual display Annatar now presents for him, shaking and nodding his head at the same time, trembling and writhing under his boot, hair spread out under him, sweat running down his neck, his body, moaning as Celebrimbor presses down harder. He steps back and takes his boots of, flexing his foot a couple of times before removing his gloves. With ease Celebrimbor undoes his tight pants, unlacing them at the top, letting them fall down, and his erection springs free. Annatar gulps, impressed by the sight of it and turns himself more towards the elf.

Celebrimbor kneels down, roughly takes Annatar by his shoulders and flips him over, Annatar landing back on his face, and he holds his hips up, slapping his buttocks a couple of more times before inserting one of his fingers. Annatar accepts with ease, moaning as he is stretched on the inside, Celebrimbor thrusting slowly in and out of him. He keens as Celebrimbor enters another finger, scissoring him slowly open, his other hand reaching for Annatar's cock, stroking him a couple of times roughly before letting go again.

"N-no… Ty-T-… I don't want your fingers, I w-want you! My lord!"

The elf above him chuckles and Annatar is whining softly as he feels Celebrimbor's fingers leave him. Soon he feels a hot pressure against his hole, and Celebrimbor shoves himself in with on thrust, yanking on Annatar's hair at the same time.

"Tyelperinquar!"

He cries out, pushing himself back against Celebrimbor, who pulls him by his curled hair further down onto his cock.

"Oh, Tyelpe, Tyelpe…"

He moans relentlessly as he feels the elf inside him move, his knees scraping over the stone floor, his hands behind him scrambling for something to hold on to. Celebrimbor hits his prostrate with ease, his long cock pounding in him as the smith grunts and leans in to bite on his shoulder, hands dipping between Annatar's legs to cup his balls, pressuring them softly. It drives the Maia mad.

"Ty-Tyelpe… I… I-I can't take this- No!"

He arches his back, his body uncomfortably bend as the elf strokes his cock roughly only once. He denies again, but he wants Celebrimbor to continue badly, to take him to a point where he can no longer distinguish pain from pleasure. At some point Celebrimbor hits him over his arse again, and he twitches around his cock, it filling him up to the brim. Together with all the power the elf has over him now it sends him in a spiral of pain and pleasure, will and defiance and he is begging him, words tumbling from his mouth when he doesn't want them too, but oh, how delicious Celebrimbor's touch is on his cock when the elf complies, and Annatar comes first, crying out. It feels _glorious_.

His orgasm rushes so quickly from him, and soon all that is left to feel is Celebrimbor's shaft pounding mercilessly into his prostrate, the elf not having stopped and Annatar can feel himself become hard again, blood rushing back already to his lower parts.

"Tyelpe…"

His moan is overcome by Celebrimbor's cry, and he feels his seed spill inside him, coating his insides. As the elf pulls out and leaves him unsatisfied, he twists himself on the floor, attempting to sit up. He is surprised as two strong hands encircle his upper arms, helping him stand upwards, leading him to Celebrimbor's bed. Falling down on it, his face in the pillows he hopes Celebrimbor will start his attentions to him soon again and he spreads his legs in mixed hope and arousal. But it is not the case, and he feels them soon pulled together, Celebrimbor looping a belt not unlike the one that holds his hands around it.

The elf must have noticed his slight frustration, otherwise he wouldn't have smirked so.

"It's supposed to be punishment, dear Annatar."

The elf straightens himself upwards, walking to the center of the room, only to put out the fire. Soon he is back. Annatar turns on his side, showing him his hard cock and looks with pleading eyes up at the elf. His voice lost its melodic tune as he rasps slightly.

"Tyelpe, please… Will you not let a poor Maia of Aulë have his relea-"

A finger on his mouth shushes Annatar, and the bed dips slightly as Celebrimbor lays down next to him.

"Now, try to sleep and perhaps I'll let you free tomorrow."

"But what if I fall off?"

A deep sigh is his response and two arms encircle him, pulling him against Celebrimbor's warm chest.

"I think I will have to punish you another time before you cease your whining."


End file.
